


Hurried Hookups

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt), Thrsdynxt



Series: The Hermione Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Hermione Granger, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drinking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Sex, Swearing, mentioned Seamus/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/Thrsdynxt
Summary: Theo convinces Draco to investigate how the Golden Trio and their friends behave when drunk. Draco gets more than he's bargained for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Hermione Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/621910
Kudos: 112





	Hurried Hookups

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date on FFN: 11/1/2016
> 
> Word Count: 2,485

The atmosphere was cheerful and overwhelming. The large group of mostly Gryffindors took up nearly a quarter of the bar, cheering enthusiastically and toasting to someone, presumably Neville Longbottom as the man’s cheeks never seemed to stop blazing in embarrassment.

Draco eyed them curiously, watching as the Golden Trio took shot after shot. 

“Thinking about buying them a round?” Theo Nott drawled in an exaggeratedly bored tone, snapping Draco’s attention back to the lanky brunette at his own table. He smirked knowingly at Draco before sipping his Ogden’s Finest, year 1848, the best vintage available at the lower end places like the Leaky Caldron. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “And why would I do that?”

Theo shrugged, a lazy habit he’d picked up during their time at Hogwarts. “They do seem to be celebrating. And you do seem inordinately interested in the festivities.” Theo swirled his drink before throwing back the rest. “Or someone.”

Draco could feel his cheeks pinken and his grey eyes shot daggers at the smug bastard he called a best mate. Pulling his emotions under tighter control, he sniffed arrogantly, picking up his own glass to stare at the amber liquid. “Aren’t you the faintest bit curious about how the Gryffindorks behave when they’re pissed?”

Chucking darkly, Theo signaled Tom for another round. “Schoolyard taunts, eh? You must really not want me to know how interested you are in our dear, sweet, little war heroine.”

“Shut up, Theo.” Draco scowled.

Eyes dancing with mirth, Theo leaned on his elbows closer to Draco. “Think she likes it a little rough? I mean, she did seem particularly pleased after punching your ugly mug third year. I believe it wouldn’t be too far to say she was flushed with delight.”

Reaching up to rub subconsciously at his nose, eyes straying once again to the party going on across the bar, Draco’s scowl deepened as Theo let out a bark of laughter.

Huffing, Draco swallowed his drink before slamming the glass back to the table. “Not that it matters,” he groused. “I bet Granger is a terribly boring drunk.”

Theo’s grin was positively feral. Draco swallowed uncomfortably. “Why don’t you go find out for yourself,” Theo suggested, jutting his chin toward the small alcove near the bar that lead to the washrooms. “Granger’s just excused herself. You could chat her up as she’s coming out.”

“I will,” he said in a huff, surprising both himself and Theo. He made his way elegantly around the bar, arranging himself casually with an eye toward the alcove Theo had pointed to. He only had mere moments to wait before Granger emerged, face flushed a light pink that made Draco’s scowl briefly remembering what Theo had said about third year.

To his delight, Granger stopped at the bar, signaling to Tom for another drink. Casually as he could, Draco sidled up to her, leaning his hip against the aged wood.

“Can I buy your next round?”

Polite smile gracing her lips, Hermione turned toward him only to startle, her eyebrows rising in surprise. “Malfoy,” she said, not unkindly, and Draco breathed a small sigh of relief when she didn’t immediately glare at him. In fact, the smirk that crossed her delicate features did something decidedly delicious deep in his gut. “Fancy seeing you in a place like this.”

The warmth just beginning to suffuse his system soured. He immediately blanked his expression, as he felt his spine straighten. “I didn’t realize I was unwelcome, Granger. Have a good evening.”

Her small hand reached out and grasped the sleeve of his robes as he turned to leave. “I’d be delighted, Malfoy.”

Draco was taken aback a moment, unable to remember quite what she was talking about. Granger just smiled. “But only if you’ll have a drink with me.” 

Blinking owlishly a moment, Draco’s face broke into a winning smile as he turned to signal Tom yet again. “We’ll have two of whatever she’s having.”

Hermione watched him, amused, her eyes locking with his a moment before she realized Tom was waiting expectantly for her to order. “Oh!” she gasped in some surprise, glancing back and forth between Draco and Tom a moment. “Firewhiskey. Ogden’s. Do you have the 1769 vintage by chance?” she asked, leaning in to scrutinize the barkeep with an unrelenting stare. 

Tom stared back a moment before clearing his throat. “Fraid not, Miss Granger. 1812’s the best we got.”

Nose scrunching up momentarily, she waved him on with a smile, even as Draco turned to scoff at the barkeep for holding out on him and Theo earlier. “That’ll do just fine. Thank you, Tom.”

The barkeep flushed, before he quickly pulled out two glasses and poured a healthy dose into each. He slid them across the bar to Hermione before turning to help another customer further down. 

Handing a glass to Draco, she turned with a full watt smile, raising her own glass. “What are we celebrating, Malfoy?” 

“That you can get a better vintage whiskey than either Theo or I.” 

She clinked their glasses together with a smirk before taking a healthy sip. Draco watched appreciatively as she didn’t sputter or cough despite the large mouthful. 

Tearing his eyes away, he nodded his head toward her friends. “What are you really celebrating, then?” he asked, sipping delicately.

Following his line of sight, she rolled her eyes and waved off Potter who was eyeing her skeptically. “Neville’s just got the post as Hogwart’s newest Herbology professor,” she announced cheerfully, turning back to Draco. “Isn’t that wonderful, Malfoy?”

Draco snorted before smirking into his drink. “Better than Potions, for certain,” he said, cursing himself for blushing again when Hermione grinned, catching his eye as they shared the small joke. 

“But if you didn’t know that, why the offer to buy us all a round?”

Not expecting the swot to be nearly this forward, Draco coughed. Clearing his throat, Draco threw back the rest of his drink, deciding to let his curiosity win. “Would you believe me if I told you I was curious how you all behave when you’re drunk?”

Laughing heartily, Hermione leaned back against the bar and gave him a mischievous smile. “Did you ever wager you could just ask me, Malfoy? Might save yourself a load of galleons and the suspense.”

Draco signaled for Tom to refill their glasses, waiting to hand over hers before fixing her with an intense gaze. “So,” he drawled out, affecting an arrogant air. “Tell me Granger.”

Smirking up at him in a way that would have made Theo proud, Granger spun dramatically, back against the bar, shoulder burning where it brushed Dracos. “Well,” she began, eyes squinting as she sought out each of her friends in turn. “Our dear Harry tends to get maudlin when he gets too deep into his cup,” she announced, turning to him with a full, pouting lip that Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of before she again turned to resume her musing. “Ron, as you might suspect, can be a bit of a violent drunk. If he isn’t clingy with his mates or handsy with the birds, he’s trying to pick a fight. Neville,” she said, pointing as if Draco couldn’t remember who Neville bloody Longbottom was, “he gets introspective, though don’t let that fool you,” she said sternly, jabbing her finger once, twice into his shoulder. “One of the best debates I’ve ever been a part of was with a pissed-out-of-his-gord Neville. And Luna, well.” At this, her voice turned resigned. “I can’t quite ever tell whether she’s drunk or not. Mind, I’ve seen that witch drink even George Weasley under a table and she’s just as airy and spritely as she ever was back at Hogwarts, waxing poetic about Nargles and Wackspurts.”

“What the bloody hell are Nargles and did you say Wackspurts?” Draco cut her off, his brows in his hairline as he stared incredulously at the slip of a witch beside him.

“Haven’t the foggiest,” Hermione said, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. “And don’t cut me off. I haven’t shared the best one yet.”

At this Draco smiled, turning more into her space, leaning forward just slightly. “Yeah? And who’s the best one, Granger?” 

Hermione grinned up at him. “Seamus and Dean, of course.”

“What?” Draco said, taken aback.

“Yeah. Those two were barmy for each other back at Hogwarts. Thought they did such a good job of hiding it from everybody, though if you’re basing that on Harry, you could have placed a full grown Hippogryph in the room covered in a ratty blanket, told him it was a table cover, and he’d never questioned it.”

There was a long pause. “What?”

Hermione turned fully into his space, obviously amused. “Seamus and Dean. They’re together. Have been since fifth year. Shared a dorm with Harry and everything and he was utterly floored when they came out after the war. You should have seen his face as he tried to figure it all out. Quite amusing.”

And again. “What?”

“I know, right? Completely obvious.” Hermione’s eyes sparkled with delight, as her fingers graze his arm, giving him a deliriously good rush. 

Draco stood there for a long moment, surreptitiously breathing in her scent while trying to puzzle through what all she’d just told him. “Well, what about you, Granger?” he finally blurted, jerking himself from her overwhelming bubble.

His breath hitched and heart quickened when she looked up at him predatorily from beneath her eyelashes.

“Me, Malfoy?” she breathed, before biting her pink-stained lip only to let it slide out from between her teeth. “I would have thought that were obvious.” She turned, pressing her fingertips into his chest, pushing his lower back more firmly into the bar as she molded herself to his front. Her breath ghosted over his face as she spoke. “I become a bit of a slag.”

-DM-HG-

The sound of Apparation rang loudly in Draco’s ears. The pair stumbled into Hermione’s apartment, tongues lashing, teeth clacking, kissing roughly. Hands pulled at robes, mussing Draco’s hair and sending Hermione’s into a wild halo about her head as shirts were removed and strewn carelessly about the sitting room. Draco gasped in surprise when small hands pushed him forcefully against the door with a clatter before Hermione was on him again, practically climbing his tall frame so he was forced to grab her arse tightly, hoisting her against him as she kissed and bit at his collarbone.

“Gods, you’re bloody fit,” she moaned against his naked chest. She ground herself against his clothed groin so aggressively his mind went momentarily blank, only to come back to himself to find she’d twisted herself from his grasp and was sinking to her knees before him, fumbling for his belt.

He buried his hands into her mess of hair as she pulled him free from the confines of his pants. “Merlin’s tit, Granger. Slow down.”

Thoroughly ignoring him, Hermione licked a wide, wet stripe up his length before wrapping a tight fist around him and smiling wickedly through her eyelashes.

“Awww,” she cooed, ever the mockery of true sympathy. “Is it too much for you, Malfoy?” And without waiting for an answer, the chit sucked him into her mouth with gusto and Draco lost the ability to breath. 

The sensations were overwhelming. Draco’s legs shook with the Herculean effort it took just to remain upright as Hermione put to use every talent she’d ever learned. And when she finally pulled her flushed-red lips from him with the most obscene popping noise, he nearly sobbed, though whether from relief or disappointment, he couldn’t quite tell.

“Fucking hell, Granger,” he gasped, panting like he’d run a race, staring down at her as she continued to pump him roughly. The smug smile she shot up to him made his chest tighten, adrenaline floodings his already saturated system. He growled, actually fucking growled, at her as she had the audacity to place little teasing licks to him. 

And then she winked.

Draco roared. Tugging roughly on her mane of hair, he pulled her to her feet. She gasped at the pain, only to moan wantonly as Draco pressed her back against the arm of the sofa, rutting into her like some sort of beast as he thoroughly claimed her tangy mouth. 

She panted hard as he bit back along the curve of her jaw. “What do you want, Granger?” Draco breathed wetly into her ear, causing her to shiver.

He pressed his hand between her legs. “You,” she moaned, attempting to mold herself more firmly to him.

She cried out as he tugged the hair still clasped tightly in his fist, and bit down on the shell of her ear. “You can do much better than that. Use your words, little swot.” 

Groaning, long and low, Hermione pressed her lips to his in desperation. “Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips. “Please, Draco.”

He spun her roughly so her back was pressed to him before reaching around to thumb open the button of her jeans. He yanked down her pants and knickers so they rested around her thighs before pushing her over the arm of the cough and entering her with a hard thrust.

The room filled with the sounds of their pants and moans as they coupled, and the grind of the couch being incrementally pressed across the room. Hermione came with a scream only a moment before Draco followed with a grunt. He draped himself across her glistening back, breathing heavily into her shoulder blade as their heart rates slowly returned to normal. 

With a pained groan, Hermione reached back and slapped ineffectively at wherever she could reach. “Get off,” she slurred, beginning to wiggle beneath him. “Heavy.”

Draco stood awkwardly, immediately glancing about for his discarded clothes as Hermione stood, unperturbed, and stretched languidly. 

“That was bloody brilliant, Malfoy,” she groaned, arching her back in a shameless display of skin, her obvious patchwork of scars no deterrent nor detriment to her alluring form. Draco could not for the life of him figure out where to put his eyes and he once again felt his cheeks blush hotly.

Shimmying the rest of the way out of her jeans, Hermione ran an assessing eye over him. “Well,” she announced, turning to walk down a hall Draco had failed to notice upon initially entering the apartment. “I’m off for a shower.” 

Something dark and empty opened up in the pit of Draco’s stomach, though he forced a passive face and nodded at her retreating back, though his eyes were glued to the sway of her naked hips. She turned abruptly and smirked when she caught where his eyes had wandered. Draco averted his eyes and his cheeks burned. 

“Care to join me?” 

His eyes snapped to hers and he was to her and down the hall before she could even peel out a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like a hobby I want to get back into. And I realized while I had intended to cross post, I never actually did. There are 6 more stories already written for this series and several starts that I found long hidden and dusty in my drive folder. All featuring Hermione with various love interests and ranging in rating from G to E. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


End file.
